degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Waterfalls (2)
Waterfalls (2) is the twelfth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 2, 2012. Main Plot Eli meets Clare in the morning to bring over all the newspapers he could buy to celebrate her article being published. They open the first newspaper and she realizes that her article isn't in the paper at all. She says she'll talk to Asher later and at school she reveals Asher's actions to Alli. Alli tells her she should tell Ms. Oh but Clare says that she will get an explanation from Asher. At the office, after Clare drops off a paper to Asher, she begins walking out but shuts the door and asks why her article wasn't published. He first apologizes about the other night saying that he is going through a rough divorce and she talks about her parents' divorce saying that they are all happier now. The two make up and he shows her that the finished article will be published later. His boss walks in saying that they have to go to a conference with the mayor and he offers Clare to join him. She hesitates but finally agrees and after the conference, she is full of excitement. She compliments his techniques and says she just wants to skip right to what he does now. He says that she reminds him a lot of himself when he was younger and begins to caress her face sexually. She tries to pull away but he locks the door and she struggles to get out. Before pulling out, he grabs her and threatens that if she wants to keep her job, she'll keep quiet before driving away. At school, she tells Alli what happened and says she'll get even with Asher. She speaks with Asher's boss, telling him everything and his boss says that her obsession with him has gone too far. She says that she knows all about the tweets and that they must let her go, and that someone will escort her to clear out her desk. Before leaving, she confronts Asher in front of everyone at the office, saying that he ruined everything and that woman should stay away from him. When a guard tries to pull her away she pulls away and leaves. Back at school she cries and says everything that happened to Alli. She says she can't tell Eli because he'll kill Asher and when he walks up, they pretend to talk about something else and Alli leaves. Eli gives her a framed copy of her published article, as she sits speechless, and he does not know what's wrong. She says it's perfect and that she loves him. The two kiss and she leans her head on him. Sub Plot K.C. is first seen talking to Bianca about their future match and says that they'll win. The two also talk about his mom's date with Mr. Townsend when he comes up and pulls K.C. to the side. They talk about his mother and Townsend shows interest in her and then they talk about their match and joke around. At K.C.'s house later on, he is seen preparing to leave and talks with his mom about his match that day and Mr. Townsend. She shows interest as well and agrees to change to look nicer. After his match, which they had won, he and his teammates celebrate at Little Miss Steaks and watches his mom walk off to another table with Townsend. Bianca and Connor tease him about a future with "British K.C.'s running around" when his mom comes up and pulls him aside after a phone call. She reveals that his father, Kevin, is being released from prison early and wants to see him. The news leaves K.C. shocked and shaking. Third Plot Maya talks to Cam in front of the school, and gives him the option of where to go for their next date. Cam says the garden, and Maya agrees. Later on, they're at the garden and Maya has a buffet of food set out for them and while they eat, Maya asks him about his hockey career. Cam seems a little disappointed at the conversation, and Maya spills juice on him. Cam gets up and says he'll go change shirts, and they stand there awkwardly in front of each other. As she leans in to kiss Cam, Maya gets a mouthful of Cam's ear when he turns the other way. Maya steps back and tells him to "break a leg" at his game. Cam then walks away. Later in class, Maya is texting Tristan and Tori about her date with Cam. They get caught and the teacher reads aloud the messages. Cam is upset by them, and when the bell rings, he walks out of the room in a rush. Maya follows him and says she's never had a boyfriend before, she doesn't know how anything works, and she just wants him to like her. He then tells her that he thought she actually cared about him, and not the fact that he was a hockey star. He walks away and leaves Maya distraught. After school, Maya is in her room playing the cello when Cam walks in and tells her Katie let him in. He moves Maya's cello over, and tells her that he's never had a girlfriend before, and he was just nervous. He then leans in and kisses her, thus beginning their relationship. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Waterfalls" by TLC. *This episode marks the beginning of Cam and Maya's relationship. *Clare is fired from her internship after Asher falsely accuses her of harassing him, but her co-op papers are signed so she doesn't fail Ms. Oh's class. *Maya and Campbell share their first kiss in this episode. *It is revealed that Kevin Guthrie is being released from jail. *Clare and Asher's article is published in the "Toronto Interpreter" making this the second time Clare has been published. The first was in "Drop The World (1), when she was published alongside Eli for his Horror-Fiction story. *This episode marks the second out of two times Asher has sexually harassed Clare. He tried to touch her in his car. The first time was in Waterfalls (1). *Cam turning his head to avoid Maya's kisses was a reference to a scene in Wingin' it, a TV series that Dylan Everett, (who portrays Campbell) starred in. *Aislinn Paul (Clare) is nominated for a Canadian Screen Award for her performance in this episode. |-| Gallery= waterfalls2-1.jpg Asher looking creepy as hell.PNG omg poor clare.PNG OMG BACK OFF MY BB.PNG clare yelling like usual.PNG awkcamayakiss.png maya being awkward.PNG cam being honest.PNG maya looking suspicious.PNG cam looking worried.PNG cam looking upset.PNG camaya feels.jpg Poorclare.jpg CAMAYA OMG OMG OMG LSJFLSKJF.jpg 1534535.jpg 8796876.jpg 8798676.jpg 35834857u39845.jpg 89798686.jpg 345346356.jpg 345346456.jpg 456546456.jpg 465465463.jpg 546465456.jpg 878967865.jpg 3534534535.jpg 6546345345.jpg 6554756746.jpg 7687687565.jpg 7878967865.jpg 8798776776.jpg 34534476757.jpg 45645635435.jpg 76875675764.jpg 566765732535.jpg Hjknl.jpg Jkhjhkl.jpg Hhhhhl.jpg 8888j.jpg Uiouiojlk.jpg Kjjkljm.jpg Hiuioo.jpg 33333f.jpg 898iok.jpg 687ujk.jpg 8uiojk.jpg 8798ou.jpg Uhihijo.jpg Kkii.jpg 89uiojkj.jpg 987uijhhh.jpg 898ijk.jpg 87uijkhhh.jpg Maybell849.jpg 0431.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Guest Starring *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend *Allana Harkin as Hilary *Paul Popowich as Asher Shostak Supporting Cast *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *K.C.: "I pity the fool!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Miles To Go"'' by Stateless - Heard when Asher tries to sexually harass Clare in his car. *''"Middle Of My Heart"'' by Sun Wizard *''"Gold"'' by Wake Owl - Heard at the end of the episode. |-| Links= *Watch Waterfalls (2) on YouTube *Watch Waterfalls (2) on Youtube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes